


One Small Step For Man

by auroreanrave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Morning of the Wedding, Panic, Romance, Weddings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of Stiles' wedding and he doesn't want to be John Hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Step For Man

**Author's Note:**

> Silly fluff I wrote for Valentine's Day. Nothing more. :)

"Dude, relax, it's just one day." Scott's voice is warm and low in Stiles' ear, his heart threatening to explode out of his chest. He's getting 'Alien' flashbacks and he really doesn't want to be John Hurt. Like, at all. Ever.

"It's not just one day - it isn't - it's just - oh crap, _oh crap_ \- " His hands are sweaty, drenched, and he's holding onto Scott's like his life depends upon it. They might actually do if Stiles' heart keeps on doing the salsa out of his freaking chest.

"Yeah, I know. But come on. You were fine this morning."

Stiles had been fine this morning. Scott had woken him up with morning wood in his lower back, grinding against his ass and his eyes phasing to alpha scarlet and they had fucked, quick and sweaty and sweet and trying to keep quiet so that the rest of the wedding guests didn't hear.

Today is the day of Stiles' wedding and he's panicking.

"Yeah, but that was this morning. It's right now, Scott, and - and I don't know if I can deal with this. I'm too young, I'm too... young!"

"You're twenty six. I think you're old enough." Scott is calm, tugging at his own shirt collar. Allison had swatted his hands away when she had adjusted it earlier, telling him to keep it still on pain on being hit by a crossbow. Lydia threatened more creative measures involving wolfsbane bouquets and mountain ash in the drinks.

"Am I? I mean, don't get me wrong... but it's just. Big. You know? Like the biggest thing ever."

Scott snorts. "You think this is the biggest thing ever? We've saved the world how many times?"

Stiles shrugs. "Okay, well, maybe - "

Scott opens the door to the limo. "Come on, Derek's waiting." He stands outside, Stiles shuffling to see him. Scott looks so handsome in his suit, the sun behind him giving him a perfect halo of light.

"Give me a minute?"

"Nope," Scott drags him forward, "otherwise he and Isaac will come out here and kick your ass and I kind of need my husband for the rest of my life in perfect condition."

Scott kisses Stiles, who finally smiles, and pulls him forward into the church for their wedding.


End file.
